


Behind That Golden Light

by ry0kiku



Category: Katsugeki Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Katsugeki Saniwa, Second Squad - Freeform, brooding saniwa, no 'major character death' warning because Tonbo's fate is not official yet, references to Katsugeki episode 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: Two sets of enemies. Two hopeless battles. And he only had one wild card to spare.or,Katsugeki Saniwa's perspective during episodes 4 and 5.





	Behind That Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM.com, nitroplus, and ufotable.

.

.

Nimble fingers moved quickly in between screens, eyes monitoring both the battlefield and his swords' status. The situation was not good; his swords were all separated. 

Tonbokiri and Horikawa were still on the bridge fighting--no, stalling. A _yari_ and _wakizashi_ couldn't hope to win against an _ootachi_ of that level. 

Yagen was at an even greater odds; a _tantou_ going up against seven swords twice or thrice his size, on a shipdeck. Despite knowing Yagen's skills and his expertise in night battles, it was still a tough situation. If the enemies decided to attack at once, he would be sustaining major damage. Thankfully, Izuminokami and Mutsunokami were on their way to give the much needed support, but even he couldn't tell if they would make it in time.

Two sets of enemies. Two hopeless battles. And he only had one wild card to spare.

"Master, I'm ready. Have you decided where to send me yet?"

He raised his head and stared at the pale, white-garbed _tachi_ in front of him, an easy smile on his face.

"Not yet, Tsurumaru-san." He sighed, pulling up a screen once again. It showed Horikawa jumping just in time to evade the _ootachi_ 's heavy swing.

Tsurumaru's smile didn't falter, though he could tell it was now slightly tinged with worry.

"Now this is surprising. Is it really that bad?"

He nodded grimly as he pulled another screen, this time showing the shipdeck.

"One group is up against an _ootachi_. Another is outnumbered one to seven. Reinforcements are coming, but I cannot be sure..."

He could hear the steady sound of Tsurumaru's heels getting closer, close enough to hear the thoughtful hum.

"Oh, it's Yagen. It's a tough situation even for him."

He nodded in bitter agreement, enlarging both screens to let Tsurumaru assess the battlefield.

"Yes. What do you think, Tsurumaru-san?"

The _tachi_ chuckled, turning at him. His face was smiling, but those gold eyes were unreadable.

"Now this is surprising. Don't ask me, Master. You decide. If it's up to me, you know what my answer would be."

Spoken teasingly, but he could tell from the way Tsurumaru's eyes glinted that the _tachi_ had made his personal preference. Tsurumaru had known Yagen from their days as Oda swords, and not to mention his long time companionship with Ichigo Hitofuri. Given a choice, it's almost certain he would prioritise Ichigo's younger brother over anyone else.

But...

Horikawa was running himself ragged, trying his best to make his shorter sword hit the target. Tonbokiri, despite his far longer blade, was also struggling to deal significant blows to that giant body. A _tachi_ for their group will be a great--no, indispensable--help. He sighed, turned to face Tsurumaru with his decision.

"Very well. Then, you will go and help--"

Just then, an abrupt change in Tsurumaru expression prompted him to turn back to the screens. His eyes widened as he saw Yagen sprawled on the ship's wooden deck, dark red seeping from his left leg. He could feel his heart skipped a beat and opened his mouth in a silent shout as an enemy _wakizashi_ closed in and swung his blade at the downed _tantou_. Thankfully, the worst didn't happen; Yagen skillfully deflected it and slashed his opponent's throat.

He let out a breath he didn't realise holding, willing his suddenly accelerating heartbeat to calm down. Too close. That was too close. But he had no time to celebrate. There was still six more of the enemies left, and Izuminokami and Mutsunokami were still quite a distance. Yagen was not likely survive, especially now with one leg injured.

"Master. Your directive?"

Even Tsurumaru's voice had taken a darker hint. He gripped the end of his table and bowed his head.

Two hopeless battlefields. One wild card. Is it too much to hope to save them both?

He finally looked up, gazing directly at those unreadable golden eyes.

"Tsurumaru-san. You will go to the ship, save Yagen-san and defeat all the Retrograde Army onboard. Once you're done, go and help Tonbokiri-san and Horikawa-san to defeat the _ootachi_."

Though to be honest, he was pessimistic if it would be possible to finish the second directive.

Tsurumaru just grinned--the one with that darker hint.

"Leave that to me."

It was only when the light that transported Tsurumaru to the past faded did he back away from the screens to the nearest chair, clasp his own hands, and hoped for the trembling to stop. 

.

.

The screens were muted, but he could somehow hear Horikawa screaming Tonbokiri's name in his head. He bit his lips, eyes flashing on different screens of the burning city. History had changed. They had failed. _HE_ had failed. It had been his choice, his decision, his oversight.

Because as it turned out, no matter what he chose, the result would be the same.

If he had sent Tsurumaru to Tonbokiri, even if they defeated the _ootachi_ , they would lose the ship to the Retrograde Army. Even without the _ootachi_ 's signal, with two ships they can still blindly lay waste to the city. They would have lost Yagen, and by extension maybe also Izuminokami and Mutsunokami, defenseless on a boat against cannon-equipped battleships.

Sending Tsurumaru to Yagen prevented the first ship from firing the cannons, and allow Izuminokami and Mutsunokami to arrive safely and command the ship. But as it turned out, there was another ship, and the _ootachi_ was let loose to give the signal. And that monster would still have been wreaking havoc if not for Tonbokiri... his brave and valiant _yari_...

He punched his desk, half in frustration and half willing his hand to stop trembling. The enemy was already two steps ahead. He had lost this Edo gamble even before it even started. He had sent his swords to disaster. It was painful, but there was only one thing left to do. 

As he transmitted the order to Konnosuke, the corner of his eyes caught sight of Izuminokami getting stabbed and fell into the water, and his heart clenched painfully. 

' _I'm sorry. Just a bit more. Please hang on._ '

Then the room was engulfed in bright golden light.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I took few liberties with Saniwa's personality. Surely despite his calm exterior he's also as devastated as us when EPISODE 5 happened to his swords, right? Right? Oh well. Excuse me while I roll in the corner and cry my heart out.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
